


Ampora-Serket Family Fluff

by SleepingDragons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humanstuck, Meta, archived from Moonlightcrazyphoenix (blog), its not really a story so much as just headcanons, might make it a story later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingDragons/pseuds/SleepingDragons
Summary: Importing headcanons from Tumblr.Just me babbling about a cute family AU.





	1. Chapter 1

Part of my fluff AU. Dualscar and Mindfang are married, and have four kids, Aranea, Cronus, Vriska and Eridan.

The older sibs have a system for bedtime stories. Aranea reads more accurate things, and Cronus reads fiction. They both read a little to each little sibling before switching. So Aranea’s reading to Vriska while Cronus is reading to Eridan, and then they switch. 

Cronus has read the entire Harry Potter series to Eridan twice before he finally finds something else that is acceptable to little Eri. It’s the Percy Jackson books. “Is it about wwizards?” “Sorta. It’s got kids with magical powers, at least. An’ look, he’s got a swvord.” “Are there monsters and bad guys to fight?” “Tons.” 

Aranea reads Eri a giant book about sharks and other sea creatures. Then has to field about a dozen questions. She knows the answers to some, but others she has to look up on her phone. She sometimes worries that the stories wind him up more than helping him sleep, but he’s just so happy.

If she’s uncertain about her stories winding him up more, she is absolutely positive Cronus’ stories do. Three times now they’ve somehow turned into a swordfight. (foam swords of course) She has no idea how bedtime stories lead into swords, but that doesn’t stop her and Vriska from joining in more often than not. 

Occasionally they’ll do bedtime stories as a group. Sometimes in the living room, with a blanket fort. Eridan and Vriska always say they’re going to stay up all night, but Eri’s asleep clutching his stuffed seahorse by 12, and Vriska usually falls asleep midsentence an hour later.

Mindfang and Dualscar don’t really read stories, to any of the kids. Instead, they spin elaborate tales on the spot. Of course, sometimes they get into little competitions to see who can come up with the best story. Vriska and Eridan like those nights the best, since they get double the stories and they tend to be longer to boot. 

Feel free to hit me up and send me asks if you like this and want to talk about it!


	2. Chapter 2

I was suddenly hit with the image of a humanstuck Dualscar renting a pirate ship for Eridan’s 6th birthday party. 

And then having a small panic attack when Eridan and his seven year old sister Vriska scurry up the rigging, racing each other to the crow’s nest the second he takes his eyes off of them. 

Mindfang, of course, laughs at him. “You shouldn’t have let them aboard if you didn’t want them treating the place like a jungle gym!” she says. She also says that they’ll be fine, and that if he’s going to worry like an old maid about them, then maybe she should be captain of the ship instead.


	3. Chapter 3

-The role play in this house is monumental. Pirates and wizards are a popular choice, for obvious reasons. At one point, Vriska and Eridan decided wizard pirates should be a thing. 

-Eridan drags Cronus into it on more than a few occasions. Cro claims that magic is lame and he’s grown out of his Harry Potter phase, but always ends up having a blast.

-Aranea was pulled into it because she tried to correct some misinformation her siblings spewed. Of course this back fired on her and resulted in Eridan and Vriska staring at her in childish awe (they’re like 5 and 6 respectively) and declaring that since she knows so much about pirates, she *haaaaaaaas* to play

-Cronus loves all kinds of music, but the guitar and piano are his favorites. (he heard girls like guys who can play guitar, and they already had a piano in the sitting room, so he figured, why not?) 

-A 5 year old Eridan once grabbed Cronus’ guitar and dragged it across the house to where Cronus was watching tv and asked for lessons. Cro tried to teach him, but his hands were too tiny and he could barely hold the thing. 

-Dualscar once got a little tipsy and taught them all sailing songs and sea shanties. He only regretted it a little when Eridan and Vriska sang them at the top of their lungs for an hour while playing once.

-Vriska despises math and nearly failed it in 4th grade until Aranea stepped in and helped her with her homework. 

-Eridan likes science. A lot. Reads up on it endlessly. Picture a little 4 ft nothing kid walking out of the library with a stack of books and barely able to see over it.

-Someone at school told him that he couldn’t like science and magic at the same time because science is only about real things, and magic isn’t real. He cried on the bus ride home.

-He ran straight to Aranea when he got home, because he knows she’s the smartest. He was still crying, so it took her a minute to figure out what was wrong, before telling him that science wants to explain things. It asks questions. So science sees something that looks like magic and wants to know how it works. Magic is just the things that science hasn’t explained yet. So it’s all right to like both.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like the world needed more fluffy and nice Ampora families. So I made one. Please scream about this AU in the comments if you like it. I love talking about AUS


End file.
